The present invention is described herein with reference to “tobacco industry products” or “products”. A tobacco industry product as referred to herein is any item made in, or sold by the tobacco industry, typically including a) cigarettes, cigarillos, cigars, tobacco for pipes or for roll-your-own cigarettes, (whether based on tobacco, tobacco derivatives, expanded tobacco, reconstituted tobacco or tobacco substitutes); b) non-smoking products incorporating tobacco, tobacco derivatives, expanded tobacco, reconstituted tobacco or tobacco substitutes such as snuff, snus, hard tobacco, and heat-not-burn products; and c) smoking cessation aids and other nicotine-delivery systems such as adhesive patches, inhalers, lozenges and gum. This list is not intended to be exclusive, but merely illustrates a range of products which are made and sold in the tobacco industry.
Menthol-flavoured cigarettes are well-known in the art and comprise a tobacco-based cigarette to which menthol flavouring is added. When consumed, the user experiences the taste of menthol.
Cigarettes are contained and sold to consumers in cigarette packs which are typically sealed during manufacture to maintain the freshness of the product contained therein. However, once the pack is opened, the product's freshness deteriorates over time. The tobacco of the cigarettes may become undesirably dry once the pack is opened. Also, the cigarettes may be provided with a flavourant during manufacture, such as menthol, and over time, the menthol flavouring may escape from the product in an opened pack with the result that the consumer experiences menthol levels which are below those prescribed by those prescribed by the manufacturer. Eventually, the menthol flavouring of products contained in the opened pack can be lost to an extent where the article becomes undesirable to the consumer.
The present invention aims to provide a pack which can refresh, enhance or replenish substances into a tobacco industry product such as a cigarette contained in for example an opened pack, such as a flavourant.